grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Fighter
Description Kyro's Fourth job is a cross between his third job, Elemental King and Jin's first job, Fighter. Kyro weilds a knuckle on each hand with magic rings on his fingers and two larger rings that encirlce each glove. This job is more melee than Kyro has ever experienced. He slams his fists into anything in his way using knuckles, his magic rings to add an extra magical 'punch'. And he can still peform some magic. Unlocking Basic Moves Attack: z (punches forward at head level) Double Attack: zz (punches forward twice at head level) Triple Attack: zzz (punches forward twice at head level and then spins and kicks at stomach level) Combo Attack: zzzz (punches forward twice at head level and then spins and kicks at stomach level, then he pushes his hands forward and creates and energy ball like one of Jin's moves that shoots forward from his hands and explodes knocking the enemy back) Upper Combo Attack: zzz and then up (does the triple attack and then uppercuts the enemy into the air) Down Combo Attack: zzz and then down (does the triple attack and then kyro slam's his fist down ontp the enemy and knocking them down) Jump Attack: up and then z (flips forward in mid-air and punches forward) Jump Down Attack: up and then z+down (flips forward in mid-air and punches forward and then kicks downward and spins diagnolly in a corkscrew type way) Skills 1st Mp Skill (Elemental Blast): Kyro runs forward about 2 feet and punches whatever's infront of him twice. Then he backflips into the air (kicking the enemy up when he does this) and then taking his knuckles together and slamming them down onto what is below, knocking it to the ground and creating a small shockwave where whatever was hit landed. If hit by the shockwave the enemy hit is thrown up into the air and then slams back down into the ground. 2nd Mp Skill (Elemental Roundhouse): He jumps and does a roundhouse in mid-air that causes a small magical explosion at the point of impact, sending whatever he hit spiraling backwards. 3rd Mp Skill (Elemental Fist Of 8): Kyro dogdes forward creating a gigantic ball of spiraling energy behind him. All eight elements appear in the ball and begin to spin and suck things toward it. After about 5 seconds after this starts sucking things in Kyro spins quickly and slams his knuckle into the ball of energy. Everything near it or inside it gets thrown in a random direction, whether it be up, down, left, or right. 4th Job Skill Tree 1st Mp Skill (Elemental Ring Punch) (Skill Required: None) (Lvl Required: 43) (Sp:6): Kyro punches forward and does an uppercut throwing the enemy up and then as they land he holds his knuckles forward and the rings from both slam into the enemy. 2nd Mp Skill (Elemental Roundhouse II) (Skill Required: None) (Lvl Required: 67) (Sp:7): Kyro does two roundhouses instead of one and as they're falling back he teleports behind them and he slams his fist into whatever is there, causing a big magical explosion sending them spiraling into the ground. 2nd Mp Skill (Elemental Uppercut Roundhouse Explosion) (Skill Required: Elemental Roundhouse II) (Lvl Required: 82) (Sp:8): Kyro does an uppercut throwing the enemy up and then he jumps and does a single roundhouse and before they hit the ground he teleports to the ground and raises one of his arms up. A beam of elemental energy slams up out of the ground and into the enemy throwing it way, way up where it will fall all the way back down causing more damage.